


Холодными одинокими ночами

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben eats people, Ben kills people, Bestiality, Blood and Violence, Breeding Kink, Darkfic, Don't copy to another site, Drifter Ben, F/M, Gender Roles, Human/Monster Romance, Imprinting, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Rey is 15, Stalking, Werewolf!Ben, Werewolves, ben is 30, it’s not romantic, with a dash of mommy issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Оборотню Бену никто не был нужен. Он путешествовал по стране, глядел на места, ел людей и перебивался случайными заработками. Но однажды он увидел, как по ступенькам спускается Рей.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей, Рей/Бен Соло
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold & Lonely Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427648) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



Все проблемы Бена шли от того, что его слишком рано разделили с матерью.

У собак ехала крыша со страшной силой, если их отделяли раньше положенного. Он пришел к выводу, что с оборотнями происходит та же история. Если не хуже. Ему приходилось уживаться с человеческими мозгами — мозгами, которые вечно шли вразрез с дикими порывами его животной сути. Возможно, многое сложилось бы иначе, не оставь его Лея с Анакином.

Возможно.

Под стук бильярдных шаров Бен хлебнул скотча, наблюдая за матчем на плоском экране. В баре было тихо. После третьего стакана его всегда пробивало на сопли. Всегда бередило дерьмо, о котором не стоило думать.

Опрокинув в себя стакан до дна, он рассчитался. Его ждала работа.

Бен накинул пальто и вышел в холодную ночь. Он проехал Нью-Гэмпшир и по милости Хана направлялся в Мэн, на стройку в Портленде. Это сулило немного баксов, чтобы продержаться на плаву до следующей стройки. Дела шли неладно с тех пор, как он лишился лицензии на грузоперевозки.

Он закурил под навесом и неторопливо направился к своему черному пикапу. Толстый слой навалившего снега заглушал шаги и красиво укрывал мертвые деревья и уличные фонари. Мир как будто погрузился в царство призраков.

Пока Бен отпирал багажник, его мысли опять возвратились к матери — к тому, что она думала о нем. Они редко виделись, пока он рос. Его мать была занятой женщиной.

Пустяки. Зажав в зубах сигарету, Бен подождал, пока дверца откроется, и заглянул в темноту — его глаза переменились, чтобы лучше видеть. Не нужна ему Лея. И Анакин. И стая тоже. Жизнь сама рассудила, что ему вообще никто не нужен.

Бен поцокал языком, взяв сигарету двумя пальцами.

— Кайла, Кайла, — его глаза с зеленой радужкой обыскали пластиковый поддон. — Скажи, что от тебя остался еще кусочек?

Запах стоял сильный, даже после мойки. Бен пошарил рукой и нащупал маленькую косточку — костяшку, наверное, — которую сразу закинул в рот.

Она хрустела на зубах, пока он запирал багажник. Негусто, но хватит до Мэна. Вот уж где полно бродяг, которых можно прибрать, — людей, по которым никто не будет скучать.

По нему тоже никто не скучал. Бен сделал затяжку, перебираясь в кабину пикапа, и задумался, на мгновение перестав жевать костяшку Кайлы. Печально, что никому не дано убить его. Он не пористый, не мягкий, как люди. Даже по собственной матери не скучает, напомнил он себе. Пошла она нахер.

Дым уплывал в кромешную ночь. Глядя на серые клубы, Бен проглотил кость и подумал, чуть более решительно, что совсем не скучает по ней.

А потом завел машину.

***

От Нью-Гэмпшира было рукой подать до Мэна. Бен сделал остановку в Киттери, заправиться газом и снэками, чтобы утихомирить голод.

Он мог есть человеческую пищу — или людей. Сидя в пикапе, он пил кофе, наблюдая, как люди приезжают и уезжают с заправки. Питаться одной человеческой едой было не в новинку. Лея, Люк и Хан говорили, что он должен. Анакин сказал, что люди тоже нужны в меню.

Такова природа оборотней. Среди миллиардов и миллиардов человечков никто не будет скучать по горстке-другой.

Отвечая на звонок Хана, Бен приметил идущую к станции брюнетку. Хорошенькая. Длинные ноги. Мяса на женщинах было поменьше, но их проще убить.

— Да? — отвлеченно спросил он.

— Просто напоминаю, что ты нам понадобишься только через несколько дней.

— Хорошо.

— Раз такие дела, может прокатишься в Бар-Харбор? Посмотришь Акадию. Осенью там красиво, — Хан закашлялся. Похоже, заболел. — Я дам тебе знать, когда мы будем готовы.

— Хорошо.

Они закончили разговор. Бен сунул телефон в карман поношенного пальто и прищурился на дверь магазинчика. Вокруг толпилось слишком много людей, чтобы идти за женщиной. Кроме того, он только что убил ту девчонку, Кайлу, два дня назад в Вермонте. Он не отбитый психопат. Никогда не убивал без разбору.

Бен зажег сигарету, наблюдая, как женщина выходит на заправку. Точнее, обычно без разбору не убивал.

***

Бар-Харбор предназначался для пеших прогулок, но поездка ему нравилась. Дорога вела сквозь густые леса штата Мэн, мимо ферм и мотелей. Неплохой видок. Напоминало северный Вермонт или Нью-Гэмпшир, хотя места одичалые, безусловно.

В таких, как правило, легко наткнуться на затаившуюся шайку соплеменников. Оборотни не сбивались в крупные стаи, чтобы избежать внимания людей: общие сборища случались раз или два в год, в определенных местах, но в нынешние времена большинство стай не превышало трех-пяти волков. И то укрывающихся в каком-нибудь захолустье. В одиночку легче смешаться с толпой.

Бен вышел из машины на обочине у залива, чтобы перекурить и посмотреть на волны.

Люди обожали океан. Он смотрел, как маленькая девочка подпрыгивает, показывая на скользкие камни, и затянулся сигаретой. Будто совсем помешались. Но не он. Терпеть не мог воду. Ничего не видно, плыть нормально нельзя. Анакин имел обыкновение бросать его в озеро в качестве урока, но это ни разу не сработало.

Он катал камушек носком ботинка. Оборотни могут утонуть. В теории.

— Джессика! ДЖЕССИКА!

Бен поднял глаза.

Девочка исчезла из виду — теперь она карабкалась по черным валунам за ограждением шоссе. На ней был купальник, и, даже не видя, Бен почуял кровь, стекающую по ее тощим ногам, — ребенок порезался о ракушки, но все равно спешил к волнам.

Она оглянулась на родителей, широко улыбнулась и помахала им рукой. Мать с отцом закричали, но было слишком поздно.

Бен поднял брови и закурил, наблюдая, как волна обрушилась на ребенка и унесла его в море.

Мать истошно заорала. Отец схватился за голову и полез через перила, будто у него имелся хоть шанс совладать со стихией.

Бен закатил глаза и потушил сигарету. Этим утром заняться было нечем.

— Я достану ее, — сказал он.

Они не слышали. Были слишком заняты криками. Сбросив ботинки и рубаху, он перепрыгнул через перила и догнал обезумевшего отца. Человек рыдал — уродливо, как все люди. Бен рукой указал ему на берег.

— Я достану ее, — повторил он громче, чтобы перекрыть шум волн.

— Что?

Господи Иисусе. Бен отпихнул парня подальше от воды, подобрался к краю камней и прыгнул.

Под водой было темно и чертовски холодно — Бен обратил руки, чтобы вонзить когти в камень. Прищурившись, он пытался разглядеть хоть какие-то признаки ребенка, хотя, вероятно, она была уже на полпути к Новой Шотландии. Вода… Он ненавидел воду. Но захлебнуться — хреновая смерть.

Волны ревели в ушах, били его об острые камни, рвали кожу. Она быстро срасталась вновь, он едва замечал боль.

И тут — зрение выцепило розовое пятно. Она была на самом дне.

Ему пришлось полностью обратиться, чтобы не унесло течением, пока он плыл. Пловец из Бена был никудышный, но волчья личина делала его чертовски сильнее. Мех намок, потяжелел, но благодаря этому действовал как якорь, помогая добраться до малышки — достаточно, чтобы ухватить ее за талию.

А затем он перекинулся в человека.

Океан сам вынес их на поверхность — Бен обхватил девочку, не давая ей удариться головой о камни. О камень ударило его самого, оглушив на пару секунд, но организм сработал четко, как всегда. Бен вонзил когти в скалу и ухитрился вынуть ребенка из воды.

Каким-то образом ему удалось удержать ее. Он вернул руке человеческий вид, пока не заметили люди, и уверенно забрался на камни. Баланс не подвел.

Увы, собралась небольшая толпа. Они зааплодировали, хотя нога малышки сильно кровоточила, а сама она ни разу не вдохнула. Что ж. По крайней мере, она не станет пищей акул.

Но когда он поднял ее на дорогу, а ее отец несколько раз надавил ей на грудную клетку, девочка дернулась, выплевывая воду. И заплакала. Она серьезно поранила левую ногу, и Бен протянул им свою рубаху для жгута. Конечно. Почему нет. Одного съел, одного спас.

— Спасибо вам! — всхлипнула мать. Блондинка. Как менеджеру, явившемуся на зов обиженной клиентки в аптеке.

— Нет проблем, — ответил Бен. Он стянул майку-безрукавку, выжал ее и зашагал к пикапу. — Удачи.

Торчать здесь не стоило. Пора убираться, пока не появились копы с вопросами.

Бен забрался в кабину. Пристегнув ремень, он посмотрел, как девочка обнимает мать. Плакали все. Даже люди, столпившиеся вокруг, чтобы поглазеть, плакали.

Он взъерошил мокрые волосы, откашлялся и поправил зеркало заднего вида. Надо было дать ей утонуть.


	2. Chapter 2

В Бар-Харборе не было недостатка в гостиницах. Несмотря на зиму, пришедшую в Мэн, город кишел туристами, но Бену удалось найти номер в «Мотеле №6» на окраине. Стоило бы доехать до Бангора, чтобы ненароком не наткнуться на ту семью, но они, скорее всего, направились прямиком в больницу.

После заплыва в океане потряхивало до сих пор. Девушка за стойкой регистрации бросила на него странный взгляд, но вслух пожелала только приятного отдыха.

Бен хмыкнул.

Он сразу принял горячий душ, как только добрался до своего номера. Холод не беспокоил его, как и сырость, но он тер лицо и вздрагивал, пока вода сбегала по волосам. До чего тупая блажь — спасать ту девчонку! Он мог утонуть. Кто-то мог видеть, как он обращается.

Хан поступил бы точно так же: безрассудно и глупо. Сиганул бы в океан, спасая человеческого ребенка. Лея тоже.

Бен лег на спину, глядя в потолок. Никто из них не бросился на выручку, когда тонул он. С ним всегда было так: или иди ко дну, или выплывай сам.

***

В новостях промелькнула пара репортажей о его выходке, но, к счастью, нигде не показали его изображения.

Бен смотрел телевизор в кафе при мотеле, поглядывая на дальнобойщиков и байкеров, снующих у стоек с бесплатными завтраками. Хорошо. Никто его не опознает. Можно задержаться в Бан-Харборе, пока не позвонит Хан.

Но убивать здесь людей нельзя. Бен глотнул кофе, глядя на высокую блондинку, вошедшую в кафе. Начнется паника. Запестрит во всех новостях.

Но кровь оборотней горит жарко. Убивать людей — наука Анакина, способ остудить голову и снять напряжение, поэтому с каждой проходящей неделей без убийства становилось труднее сохранять человеческое обличье. Лея пыталась сплавить его к дяде Люку — сделать из него чокнутого убогого отшельника, — но вмешался дед. Доброе дело. Сделало его лучшим волком.

Тем не менее Бен не был психопатом. Никогда не ел детей, не ел младенцев. Беременных тоже. Только совершеннолетних, чаще женщин, чаще бродяжек. Все равно его не брала никакая зараза.

Анакин любил есть детей. Обожал это.

На улице было холодно, когда Бен вышел из отеля на прогулку, — ему хватало тонкой толстовки. Люди, мимо которых он проходил, кутались в зимние пуховики, шарфы и недоверчиво косились ему вслед. Должно быть, неосознанно чувствовали, что с ним не все ладно.

Он брел вдоль витрин магазинов, засунув руки в карманы. У него накопились небольшие сбережения, но и хотел он немногого. Теплый край… Может, маленькую хижину в лесу с большим камином. Самку рядом. Пару щенков, путающихся под ногами…

Бен потер нос и откашлялся, остановившись, чтобы посмотреть на старые сани в витрине. Трудно найти суку в пару. Они вырастают охренеть какими огромными и не горят желанием спариваться. Три года назад ему надрала задницу Надя, по-настоящему здоровенная баба откуда-то из-за океана. Всыпала по первое число. Почти оторвала переднюю лапу.

Из кармана раздался тихий щебет. Возобновив шаг, Бен ответил на звонок.

— Да.

— _Бен_ … Где ты?

Он снова замер. Голос матери застал его врасплох. Сердце, как всегда, пропустило удар, хотя он давно научился не ждать от нее многого.

Он потер подбородок, пожимая плечами.

— В Мэне.

— На той работе с Ханом?

— Ага.

— Вы двое просто невозможны, — в ее голосе звучал невеселый смех.

— Отлично. Приятно было тебя услышать. Увидимся на следующих похоронах.

— О, не будь таким, Бен, — упрекнула она. — Я позвонила, потому что увидела тебя в утренних новостях.

— Да?

— Кто еще мог прыгнуть зимой в Северную Атлантику, чтобы спасти несчастную крошку — и выжить?

Черт. Бен закатил глаза и прислонился к ближайшей стене, пытаясь нащупать в карманах сигареты. Ну да. Тут она права. Ни один человек бы не выжил.

— И что с того? — рыкнул его. В воздухе заклубился пар от дыхания, он шлепнул пачку на ладонь. — Есть еще что сказать?

— Я очень горжусь тобой, дорогой.

Дрожащими пальцами он засунул сигарету в зубы. Прикурил и не ответил, пробуя не обращать внимания на тяжесть в груди. Ну да. Гордится. Можно порадоваться за нее.

Лея вздохнула. Ее голос стал потрескивать, и сердцебиение Бена на миг участилось — показалось, что она пропадает. Бен снова затянулся. Да плевать.

— Ты можешь вернуться домой, — предложила она. — Попробовать себя в торговле…

— Я не могу этого сделать, Лея.

— Тебе не нужно скитаться направо-налево. Хватит искать дом, который у тебя уже есть.

Он бросил трубку.

Потребовалось много силы воли, чтобы не размозжить телефон. Бен стиснул зубы, убрал его в карман и, оттолкнувшись от стены, растер лицо. В груди сжалось, горло перехватило, и он вдохнул едкий дым, закрывая глаза.

Он слонялся по городу почти весь день. Рядом с аптекой нашлась какая-то кофейня, и он зашел на ланч, взять кекс с кофе, черным, до одури горячим. Но ему не обжигало рот. Потягивая его, Бен сел на скамейку, глядя, как туда-сюда снуют люди. Много семей. Шумные дети кричали на родителей.

Прямо через дорогу находилась большая средняя школа. Сидеть тут и смотреть — изначально плохая идея, но волчьи инстинкты коренились глубоко: он полубессознательно выслеживал добычу — изучал, наблюдал за ними — на потом. Все, что он делал, крепко завязло на волчьей сути. Как и все, о чем он думал.

Уминая черничный кекс, Бен глядел, как открываются двойные двери школы. Волки не скучали по матерям, когда достигали зрелости. По своей он точно не скучал.

Дети в зимней одежде вывалили на улицу. Не похоже, что их было много, — он не особо разбирался в школьных делах, сам учился дома, его учил Анакин. Оборотня трудно отправить в человеческую школу. Бен облизал губы и отпил кофе, искоса бросив взгляд на газету, а потом снова на школу.

…Будто отразившись от грани бриллианта, радужный блик на долю секунды ослепил его. Бен нахмурился, протер глаза и позволил им обратиться, чтобы лучше видеть…

Но тогда его ударила молния.

Бен вскочил так быстро, что опрокинул скамейку. Кофе пролился на землю, но это не имело значения. Его глаза расширились — мерцание кристаллизовалось, пролившись на мир яркими красками, — все вдруг _ожило_ , и посреди этого сияния он различил девушку, спускающуюся по ступенькам. Просто какую-то девушку.

Он смотрел на нее и, сделав в ее сторону несколько шагов, пошатнулся. Цвета умиротворились, опутав его грудную клетку где-то слева, — и потянули, не давая опомниться, хотя он знал, что не может просто взять и подойти к девушке-подростку…

Бен замешкался — кровь под кожей раскалилась докрасна. На секунду его охватил страх, потому что он знал, что это — _что_ она — что такого не случалось уже двести, триста, пятьсот лет, и этого попросту не могло случиться с таким жалким оборотнем, как он. Просто не могло. В последний раз это выпало Анакину и Падме, но Падме ушла.

Волк вскипел в крови Бена. Он обращался — как будто снова был подростком во власти прихотей настроения, и нужно было бежать, пока никто не увидел.

Пусть все его существо яростно тянуло в противоположном направлении, он сорвался с места и побежал.

Он вернулся в мотель за рекордно короткое время — возможно, бежал даже слишком быстро, возможно, вызвал подозрения. Девушка за стойкой нахмурилась, но Бен проигнорировал ее, бросившись к своему номеру, обливаясь потом от непомерного усилия удержать в узде обращение. Он только что видел… видел…

Бен перевоплотился на пороге, едва успев захлопнуть дверь. Даже выругаться не смог — голос сменился ревом, кожу болезненно рвало — он обращался в оборотня слишком быстро. Вывернув шею, он зарычал, наткнувшись на подставку с телевизором и опрокинув и то, и другое.

Кожа гудела. Кайло упал на колени и повалился на бок, тяжело дыша ртом. Его глаза широко раскрылись — мир наполнился яркими красками, чего никогда не бывало в волчьем обличье.

Он заморгал, блуждая взглядом по маленькой комнате, и сосредоточился на дыхании, хотя весь его разум в это самое мгновение уносило очень далеко. Он видел цвет — и он чувствовал _Ее_.


	3. Chapter 3

« _искать… искать… искать…_ »

« _терпеть невозможно… искать сейчас!_ »

В голове Бена кружился Голос. Он то падал до шепота, то поднимался до крика, но непрестанно был с ним. И будет — пока Бен не подчинится.

Бен слепо смотрел в потолок, слушал шепотки и подавлял инстинкты — потому что он запечатлился и должен идти искать свою пару. Его мозг не перетряхивало так с тех пор, как он отделился от стаи Анакина.

Бен стиснул челюсти, принуждая себя вернуть человеческий облик. Было больно, но он не мог рыскать по Бар-Харбору в поисках девушки. Она — подросток. _Человек_. Только ему оказалось под силу испоганить нечто столь редкое и особенное, как импринтинг, запечатлившись с сопливой тинейджеркой.

Но все уладится. Ничего нового. Всю жизнь он провел вот так: насилу сдерживаясь, балансируя на грани, готовый разорвать на части любого встреченного человечка.

У него дернулся глаз — черный мех втянулся в руку. Бен не хотел рвать на части эту девчушку. Во всяком случае, не в буквальном смысле. В животе расцветало новое незнакомое желание, от которого кровь отливала от мозга, и Бен не хотел идти у него на поводу.

Бен медленно сел, выдохнул и провел дрожащей рукой по волосам. Не смертельно. Пройдет. Нужно избегать волчьего обличья, заняться делом.

В дверь коротко постучали. Бен сжал зубы и поднялся на ноги, не изучая нанесенный номеру ущерб. Наличка у него есть. Придется раскошелиться, чтобы не влезли копы.

Он открыл дверь. Это была баба со стойки регистрации — с недовольным видом скрестила руки: брови нахмурены, белобрысые волосы стянуты в незатейливый пучок. От нее разило сигаретами и дешевыми духами. Подмывало разорвать клыками ее надутую рожу.

— У вас все в порядке? — вопросила она, пытаясь заглянуть ему за плечо.

— Ну да.

— Такой звук был, будто что-то сломалось.

— Правда?

Она с подозрением прищурилась на Бена. Он даже не поморщился — отчаянно сражался с позывом вырвать ей глотку.

Розовыми ногтями она постучала по своему предплечью.

— Ладно. Как скажете.

И ушла. К счастью для себя.

Бен проследил, как она идет по коридору, и только потом отступил в номер, захлопнув дверь. Возможно, не надо платить за ущерб. Возможно, ему лучше уехать из города прежде, чем он кого-нибудь убьет.

***

К следующему утру позывы усилились. Стали гораздо хуже.

К примеру, у него стоял член. Бен смотрел в потолок, делая вид, что ничего не чувствует и не видит. Потер рукой лицо. Давненько такого не было. Это отвлекало — по-настоящему отвлекало, — но это был закономерный результат всего того, что он начал испытывать прошлой ночью.

Бен выдохнул в ладонь и сел, предусмотрительно не трогая члена. Это пройдет. Главное, не поддаваться.

После весьма продолжительного ледяного душа, пробравшего Бена до дрожи, это действительно прошло. Он высушился, игнорируя скручивающийся в нутре жар, и закрыл глаза. Почистив зубы, он мрачно взглянул на свое отражение в замызганном зеркале. Жалкий болван. Заработал стояк, думая о еде.

Бен прополоскал рот и оделся. Голос нашептывал по-прежнему, к девушке тянуло не меньше. Нельзя искать. Нельзя рисковать быть замеченным, нельзя рисковать, что она вызовет полицию, потому что какой-то псих преследует ее.

Но когда Бен вышел в холодное утро, желание отыскать ее громыхало в голове сильнее прежнего. Скрипя зубами, он запихнул руки в карманы и нащупал сигареты. Надо выбираться отсюда. Закурив, он затянулся на ходу. Просто дождаться Хана в Портленде. Это лучше, чем рисковать увидеть девушку.

Захоти он, ее легко найти. Бен остановился под каким-то деревом, курил и постукивал ботинком по влажной траве. Не то чтобы он хотел. Она ему не нужна. Ему никто не нужен. Просто она, как рыболовная леска, крепко обмоталась вокруг его сердца, и он имел в виду — в теории, — что мог бы пойти по этой ниточке прямо к ней. Если бы хотел.

Но он не хотел. Вопрос закрыт. Сейчас он закончит с сигаретой, уберется из мотеля и возьмет курс на Портленд.

Сигарета сгорела слишком быстро, поэтому Бен достал другую. Прислонившись к дереву, он судорожно выдохнул. Следовало позвонить Хану. Лее. Анакину. Дать им знать, что случилось. Анакину понравится — он сразу предложит помощь, предложит похитить девушку.

— Не надо, — пробормотал Бен. Он покачал головой и прикурил, наблюдая за людьми, разгуливающими по дороге. — Жалкий ты болван.

Наверное, не стоит говорить Анакину. Определенно не стоит. Анакин вмешается. Сделает только хуже. Человек она или нет, он захочет ввести девушку в стаю, а Бен не собирался скрещиваться с каким-то человеческим подростком. Вообще с любым человеком. Это _еда_.

Кроме того, он и не обдумывал похищение девушки всерьез. Просто Бен знал, каков Анакин. Сам он все-таки относился к еде с долей уважения — никогда не играл с ней. Даже не знал, с чего эта мысль пришла ему в голову. Она просто девчонка. Старшеклассница. Совсем не из того возрастного диапазона, в пределах которого он охотился. Анакин не колебался бы, но Бен был не такой, как его дедушка.

Он стряхнул пепел на траву, посмотрел под ноги. У него есть принципы.

***

Отказ слушать Голос отнимал у Бена всю энергию. Пришлось рано лечь спать и на утро проснуться с новым стояком, что разозлило пуще. Действительно, пора валить из этого проклятого города. Пора.

Но вместо разумного поступка он принял душ, оделся и отправился хандрить под тем же деревом с новой пачкой сигарет. Обычно Бен мылся раз в неделю — лез под душ или ополаскивался в каком-нибудь озере, напоминая себе, что нельзя выделяться из толпы. Люди непременно заметят грязного бродягу, шныряющего по их городу. Не выделяться — необходимость.

Бен закурил и посмотрел на часы. Из города действительно пора сматываться. Одному. А потом, может, подцепить кого-то на материке, снять напряжение. Устроить краткий перекус. Остудить кровь.

Он сглотнул, бессвязно повернув мысли в направлении, куда влекло его сердце. Она, наверное, сейчас в школе, совершенно не подозревает о его существовании. Может, у нее вообще есть парень. Девушка. Без разницы.

У Бена дернулось веко, и он сделал долгую затяжку. В любом случае он убьет их.

« _их всех_ »

Он убьет их.

Импульс пробрал до мозга костей, просочился под черепную коробку, и Бен сорвался вслед за нитью, успев преодолеть полгорода, прежде чем опомнился. Волк легко поддается эмоциям. Таково свойство его вида, поэтому следует быть осторожным. Непоколебимым.

Замерев на тротуаре, Бен выронил окурок и раздавил его ботинком. Выдохнув струю дыма, он уставился на старшую школу через дорогу. Дотащился прямиком сюда. Болван ты жалкий.

Она была рядом, это точно. Он чувствовал ее. Это облегчало боль под ребрами, разливало тепло до самых кончиков его пальцев в карманах… Нет, не собирался он убивать кучку старшеклассников, не думал даже! Похищать кого-то — тем паче. Он, мать его чертову, Скайуокер! Вожак стаи. Одинокий волк. Ему никто не нужен, тем более — не нужен настолько, чтобы…

— Прошу прощения?

Бен застыл — его глаза расширились, он продолжил смотреть на школу. Не моргал, не дышал, просто медленно повернул голову назад.

Свет рассеялся. Она ослепляла, подобно солнцу, пока не приобрела форму и снова не стала живой. Он не моргал. Человек, коим он притворялся, должен был, но Бен боялся моргнуть и узнать, что она исчезла. Поэтому смотрел, не отрываясь, даже когда радуга спряталась под ее загорелой кожей.

Она улыбалась. У нее были веснушки и красивый рот. Бен больше ничего особо не успел заметить. Не мог. Она нужна ему. Он хотел ее. Убил бы любого другого, кого она хотела.

Девушка нервно засмеялась. Она заглянула в сумку на бедре, покосилась на него из-под ресниц, продолжая там рыться. У нее были тонкие пальцы, с парой пластырей на них. От нее приятно пахло. Приятно. Сладостно. Он убьет любого другого, кого она хочет.

— Мне… очень неловко, — сказала она, выдохнув смущенный смешок, и покачала головой, — но мой друг устроил это мероприятие в парке и заставил меня раздавать листовки. Я говорила ему, что для этого и существует интернет.

Она протянула Бену голубой листок. Не в силах отвести от нее глаз, взял листок, и она кашлянула, убрав прядку волос за ушко. Можно схватить ее прямо сейчас. Дотащить до мотеля и…

Бен сглотнул. Обычно женщин он просто ел. Но это было совсем иное желание — запутанное охренеть как. От него сердце билось быстрее, а кровь кипела.

— Я Рей, — сказала девушка. Помахала ему, улыбнулась еще раз, но немного нервно. — Кажется, вы один из последних наших туристов, которых я еще не достала, так что… поэтому вот я и здесь.

Голос отказывался повиноваться Бену. Он мог только смотреть на девушку, сжимая в кулаке забытую листовку. Бен проглотил очередной ком в горле и всмотрелся в ее лицо. Оно его. Она вся его. Щенки, пара и родная сторона. Все его. Вся его.

Рей сложила руки на груди и подняла брови. Но потом потупилась, поглядев на свои белые туфельки, и по спине Бена прошлась волна удовольствия. Хорошая девочка.

— Ну, как бы… — она отступила на шажок. — Простите, что побеспокоила вас, сэр. Вход бесплатный, если пойдете.

« _куда это она собралась_ »

Снова помахав ему, она сделала еще один шажок прочь от него. Вокруг сновали люди — все происходило средь бела дня, он не мог нагнать ее и утащить за волосы в свое логово! Боже, как больно!.. Куда она?! Почему уходит?! Она не может взять и бросить его!

Кровь ревела в ушах, обжигала, подталкивая его к паре — но Бен остался на тротуаре, сжав зубы, наблюдал за ее уходом. Она сгорбилась, опустив худенькие плечи. Такая маленькая. Тоненькая. Нельзя отпускать ее вот так — такую худенькую, маленькую и одну! Он должен вмешаться — если он просто вернет ее в логово, она все поймет и будет счастлива, особенно когда он покроет…

Щелкнув зубами, он усиленно заморгал, встряхивая головой. Боже. Боже… Он должен выбраться отсюда.

Бен потер рот, заставляя себя зашагать в противоположной направлении. Надо прочистить мозги. Срываться с места необязательно, но проветрить голову — да. Это сработает. Просто очистить мозги, стряхнуть все эти бредовые навязчивые мысли…

С разбушевавшимся сердцем он засунул листовку в задний карман. У его пары есть имя. Уезжать нельзя. Он справится.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Cold & Lonely Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427648/chapters/67046056) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
